This invention relates to article conveyors in general and in particular to a breakaway conveyor section actuated by a fire door.
In many industries, a product produced inside a plant is transported outside to be loaded onto waiting trucks or trains. Typically, the product is moved by a conveyor extending from inside a building through openings in the walls to an exterior location. A major problem occurs where the openings in the wall must be closed rapidly by fire doors. In order to close the fire door, the conveyor must either be removed from the opening or must be provided with a breakaway section at the opening. Thus, valuable time can be lost before the fire doors can be closed.